Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away
by DayLightDove
Summary: Hiccuo was the first person to both see and accept Jack in his years of loneliness. The Viking was like a light in his world of darkness, almost as though he was the sunshine that started a new day, a great day. Then one night that light had finally set and died. The sunshine was taken away, and so was Hiccup's belief.


**Ok so this is a simple one-shot, another sad one.**

**WHY ARE ALL MY ONE-SHOT/SONGFICS SAD! GAH**

**Anyway I was reading some of the "you are my sunshine" fics and I thought; Why does it always have to be a person dying with the other singing it in sorrow, or even one of them singing the song in sorrow. So, While this is still sad, I decided to do one of my favorite pairings with this song and, instead of death, I'll use forgetfulness.**

**So I don't own either of these movies or the song.**

**Anyway onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>Hiccuo was the first person to both see and accept Jack in his years of loneliness. The Viking was like a light in his world of darkness, almost as though he was the sunshine that started a new day, a great day.<p>

The two always spent their time together when they could, quickly becoming friends. As the years went by they were practically brothers, flying side by side once Hiccup had befriended Toothless, skating upon lakes and doing other wintery sports. Jack would play pranks and Hiccup would scold him, but it wasn't even real anger if the faint smile upon his face had anything to say. They were there for each other when one was down or fearful. They would always be there for each other. Hiccup said he'd always believe in Jack and Jack said he would never forget Hiccup.

It made Jack think of how much Hiccup was like his sunshine.

Then their friendship seemed to grow a little bit more, into something much sweeter. They had both confessed to each other that, they loved each other and the two were prepared to spend the rest of Hiccup's mortal life together, even if it meant for Jack to have heart attacks half the time because of Hiccup's bravery and clumsiness. However Jack was not prepared to come back one night and for Hiccup to ignore him.

"Hey Hic!" Jack exclaimed as he floated into the brunette's room. "You'll never guess what kind of day I had! I saw amazing things and got to play with some penguins and…and…Hiccup?" Jack stopped his prattling when he notice the other wasn't listening to him. In fact, Hiccup seemed as if he didn't even know Jack was there. He seemed to glare at the cold air that had taken over the room

"…Hiccup?" Jack asked hesitantly. But he continued to be ignored.

Jack laughed nervously. "Ok Hiccup enough fooling around."

No response.

"Hic?"

Silence

"Seriously this isn't funny anymore!" Jack's distress caused the temperature to drop a few degrees and for a chilling breeze to blow through.

Hiccup shivered. "Where is that coming from?" He looked around the room for a moment before going back to his desk and continued with his work.

"…Hiccup?" Jack walked closer to the other and slowly reached out his hand. He hesitated a moment before he went to grip Hiccup's shoulder.

But his hand went right through him.

Tears welled in baby blue orbs. "No. Please Hiccup no! You said you would always believe in me! How could you-" He choked a sob down. "Why? What happened?"

Not able to stand being near him anymore, Jack flew out of the room but, before he left, the spirit hovered outside of the wind. As he gazed at the brunette inside, tears slipped down his face as his voice carried out a low tone. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." A deep breath. "You make me happy when skies are gray." A choked sob. "You'll never know dear, h-how much I love you." Another sob. "Please don't…take my sunshine a-way." Tears streamed down his face as he took one last glance and flew away, the wind carrying his sorrowful melody through the tribe.

Hiccup is Jack's sunshine in his dark and lonely life.

Or at least he was.

* * *

><p><strong>I was seriously crying as I wrote this! I fucking love HijackFrostcup/whatever you want to call it and here I am making them break up!**

**Question. Do you guys want a story off of this?**

**Gah! Well anyway feel free to review and etc.**

**Until whatever I do next! :D**


End file.
